Chained Together
by foxxbolt
Summary: Sakura accidently cuffs Itachi, well if you want to know more read read read hehehe
1. Love does strange things to people

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto yeah I know what a boring disclaimer I'm to tired

* * *

P.O.V

"_Sakura I know I cant stop you from pursuing Sasuke, well I know I could stop you I just want to rely on your own sense of judgment on this mission." Tsunade tried to hide the sadness in her voice knowing how predictable Sakura was. _

"_I know Tsunade-sama you are worried but you have to trust me on this one I know that the real Sasuke is still in there somewhere and I'm going to find him" Sakura turned and made way for he door before she was stopped_

"_Sakura wait if you are to do this then you must do this alone I can not risk the safety of others for your decision" _

"_Yes and im sure both Kakashi and Naruto are aware that I'm leaving in the morning" She inwardly sighed remembering Naruto begging her not to go, if it wasn't for Kakashi holding him back he would never of let go. Kakashi wasn't for it either but he had faith in her and she wasn't about to let either of them down._

_Bowing before her teacher and one of the most important person in her life especially after her parents past away at such a young age _

_"Is their anything else Tsunade-sama"_

"_Yes take these" She through Sakura a pair of hand cuffs. "They are immune to genjutsu, __kekkei genkai, ninjutsu and taijutsu." _

_Sakura examined the hand cuffs and wondered why she had given her such a gift? "Tsunade why do I need these?"_

"_Love does strange things to people"_

End of P.O.V

"Love does strange things to people" she whispered to herself as she packed her belongings.

Sakura stared at the only primary source she had of her team before the uneatable happened. The day her one and only love turned his back on his village, friends and honour. It wasn't like she didn't see this day coming the scars on her heart are still there and the painfully memories still remained after all those years of training it came down to this week. From this day onward she will no longer live with just the memories of Sasuke she will actually go and get him, even at the cost of her life.

It wasn't going to be an easy mission but what shocked her most is that she was to be doing this alone. Ok she was now a qualified jonin and a amazingly skilled medic nin her skills out do her own teachers now not to mention one attractive kunoichi but deep down she felt Naruto and Kakashi should be joining her.

Sakura stepped outside the gates of Konoha "Well there is no turning back now" She hitched her backpack over her right shoulder and channelled a massive amount of chakra to her feet and in a blink of an eye she was off all the forest foliage beneath her feet she gracefully increased her speed and sped up higher and higher until she was met with a clearing.

The breeze in her hair connecting with her face made her relax dramatically, as her mind wondered over so many things.

"_Hahaha no mum don't do that im ticklish haha stop please" _

Sakura closed her eyes

"_Dad guess what I learnt today a clone technique ill show you?"_

"_Wow Sakura that's amazing im so proud of you" _

"Mum Dad" A single tear fell from her eye

"_Sakura, Iruka sensei really did have some amazing students" _

"_Yeah way to go Sakura I always knew you where special" _

"Kakashi Naruto"

"_I love you, I love you so much that it hurts" _

"_I know" "Thank you"_

"Sasuke" tears started to uncontrollably pour down her cheeks she wiped them away with a firm hand "I must be strong for Mum, Dad, Naruto, Kakashi and most of all for Sasuke" She descended from the trees and began to head north-west to the sound village.

It had been exactly one week that she has been travelling she ate the last of her food on the fourth day and finished her water on the fifth. Sakura wasn't exactly physically exhausted but the blisters on her feet told her otherwise so she stoped at a near by steam to cool off.

"I'm telling you there is water this way" the voice was deep and masculine, it had a hint of anger that made Sakura stand up within seconds, she jumped into the closet tree and crouched.

Two male figures walked out of the forest into the clearing with the river. The first thing that grabbed her attention was the attire, black robes with red clouds Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth trying not to make a sound.

The taller one looked at his partner "Itachi is someone their?" he then knelt down and drunk from the river.

Sakura made a silent gasp as her mouth opened to the name Itachi

"_Sasukes brother" _Sakura mind mentally screamed at her

"No come we must leave Orochimaru has less patience then I"

"Is that even possible?" His companion questioned with a smirk

Itachi eyed the spot where she was crouching the red sharingan bleeded over Sakura's excistence as she felt herself staring into darkness her body rigid when the coldness swept over her like the wind. Just the look made her feel so vanrable to the darkness as she quickly fell from the tree making sure they werent in sight any more.

Her body was fully exposed but she didn't care her lungs where so heavy she couldn't breath without gasping and coughing. She collapsed on the dirt deep in thought "_he saw me I know he did but why didn't he do anything?" _Sakura got to her feet ready to follow them "they did say they where going to Orochimaru after all."

* * *

yes short I know some will be longer then others because it was going to be a oneshot at first but iv decieded to cut it up sorry. Please Review 


	2. THE GIRL has a name

Disclaimer: No I DON'T own Naruto and Im still to tired to think of a better disclaimer.

* * *

Sakura kept her distance she couldn't see them but she felt their chakra, feeling blind following them was harder then the frustration of being lost.

She couldn't sleep afraid that they might move on she couldn't eat no food she was about to just give up for a day and catch up to them when she got her stamina back, accept something caught her eyes as she closed in on the two chakra levels.

The taller one spat on the floor and snickered "Orochimaru can wait another day, im not moving one more step until I eat"

"Fine eat and then get some sleep Im going for a walk" Itachi moved a few steps and then with out looking back "and Kisame don't kill anything I want it alive" Kisame had no idea what his partner was talking about but he didn't care all he cared about was the food right infront of him.

She wanted to follow Itachi but she didn't have the energy she just collapsed on a branch and stared at the food he was about to eat. Sakuras mouth watered she needed that food but how is she going to get it?

"_This is the last of my chakra if this doesn't work im dead its my only hope I doubt he will even fall for it" _Sakura thought to herself

Controlling her chakra Sakura whispered "Clone technique" and another Sakura appeared in front of Kisame. Trying to hide his shock he got up and swang his Samehada right through Sakura's clone causing a "poof" of smoke.

"Seems like we have a visitor" Kisame looked around trying to pin where the intruder was. Sakura was already out of eye sight and half way through all the food she managed to swipe.

'_Some all powerful assassin he didn't even sense my chakra or put up a fight' _Sakura began putting two and two together

"Oh crap" realising it was a trap and the food was smothered in poison her eyelids became unbearably heavy and eye sight went all white with black spots everywhere. Falling from the tree branch her body became more rigid then a rag doll as a pair of muscular arms caught her midair.

"I told you I want her alive" no emotion shown as he eyed the foreign creature in his arms.

"Well I didn't hear you suggest anything, it was only a light poison and anaesthetic she will regain conscious in about two days" Kisame watched carefully as a flicker of anger appeared in his partners eyes it wasn't a lot but it was there.

_Who is this girl and why is Itachi so intrigued by her? _Kisame's thoughts where all gone as he realised he was alone Itachi had already started walking with the girl carelessly tossed over his shoulder like a pink back pack.

------------------------------ 2 days later--------------------------------

Sakura's head was pounding her breathing was faint and all she could feel was a bony shoulder digging into left rib cage.

Sighing as she took a good look at her surroundings

_Dark cave, over obsession with snakes, flickering eyes in the background and a giant shark in front of me not to mention I'm in motion but I'm not moving my legs. Wait its not that I'm not moving my legs it's that I cant oh that sneaky shark he put anaesthetic in with the poison. Fuck I'm so drugged all I can do is sit here and listen. _

"Now do we have a deal" the voice was colder than darkness it had a scent of pain and evil. Only one person could have such a cruel voice _Orochimaru_

Itachi smirked as he threw Sakura on the ground like he shrugged of a coat. Sakura got angry with the lack of achnolidgment towards her current state. Actually she now got feeling back in her legs but staying still was probably that safest action at the moment.

"No" Itachi just smirked his eyes cloths his breathing or heart rate didn't even change in the sudden temperature drop.

"What use do you have with something so worthless" Kisame questioned the cold blooded snake.

"My reasons are my own now if you do not wish to help with the undeniable destruction of Konoha then leave now but I assure you the girl will stay"

"The girl is our prisoner and we will do what we please with her she will not be yours I can assure you" Kisame was getting ready to fight.

"THE GIRL has a name" Sakura said as she staggered up

"Yes indeed she does Sakura Haruno"

* * *

Yes im fully aware it got shorter its hard cutting it up sorry. Please Review 


	3. SHIT wrong Uchiha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and still refuse to write a better Disclaimer :P

* * *

_That voice it's so familiar yet so foreign I know who it is Sasuke._

"Sakura let me introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha my apprentice" Orochimaru knew he hit a nerve in Sakura as he smirked in the shadows.

"Oh we are quiet aqwainted" Sakuras voice dripped in sarcasim and pain she didn't even know where that courage had come from but she was sure happy it did.

"No you know the old Sasuke care to meet the new and improved Sasuke show her what you can do" A long lingering figure lept from the shadows heading towards Sakura. It was all in slow motion in her mind she could see the hatred in his eyes the ice blood dripping from his lip the blood red eyes sending her in darkness and something else was there but it was so small it looked like a hint of struggle.

Sakura quickly acted she pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground knowing that the sharringan would track her but that's exactly what she wanted what she didn't want is that damn shark and his partner interfering but unfortunately it couldn't be helped as Sasuke went after Itachi.

Sakura got out the hand cuffs and span them around her fingers she found two body images in the smoke.

"Damn they both look the same which one is which? This is not a time for eny meny miny moe. Oh screw it" Sakura undid the left shackle and latched it onto a wrist of one of them. As the smoke cleared the identity was revealed

"SHIT wrong Uchiha" Sakura looked mortified it was the wrong one she just shackled one of the most dangerous man in history.

"What do you think you are doing?" Itachi tried to control his anger as he looked the metal around his wrist and then the metal around hers. She knew she had her life riding on this decision she know wished she thought it through a little better.

"Well funny you should ask that you see it all started six years agooo" Sakura was yanked by the wrist avoiding a fatal blow to the head by Sasuke.

"Just stay out of my way" Itachi was getting extremely annoyed and angry fast.

"Oh yeah like that's going to be easy, we are chained together" Sakura was being yanked all over the place up down around through the air and even underground (fuck now I'm rhyming)

"Well then un chain us" Itachi growled lower then ever just thinking it might be easier knocking her unconscious then dragging her around like a potato sack.

"Way to state the obvious don't you think I would off done that by now" Sakura getting fed up with his attitude already not to mention the fact she failed her mission big time.

"Ok where is the key?" This time Kisame stepped in

"Ummm shit I can't remember"

"WHAT" Kisame and Itachi both said in unison even though Itachi was busy with his younger brother.

"Well I didn't expect this to happen" Sakura now a little embarrassed

"Ok then lets get out of here" Kisame led the way while Itachi followed close behind and even closer Sakura had no choice in the matter.

"What about Sasuke?" she questioned not wanting to leave without him, she began pulling kicking screaming like a five year old not wanting to leave the park, but in the end Itachi dragged her away tears in her eyes and all.

They where now well in the forest when Itachi stopped and nodded at Kisame.

"Let me cut this chain" Kisame grabbed the middle and pulled

"You can't" Sakura whispered "It is impossible to brake it can withstand any jutsu and force"

"Really well obviously it hasn't met me yet" Kisame said with a smirk as he pulled even harder.

"Pull all you want, your efforts are in vain" Sakura voice was lower then normal, sadness clouded her normal high happy girly pitch

* * *

So hard cutting it up I'm trying to make it ok. Please Review. 


	4. friendly convo

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and no I'm not going to write about how I cant think off something better to say

* * *

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself already, that wasn't really Sasuke"

Sakura was shocked

_did Itachi just say a full sentence I thought his vocabulary stoped at the third word wow two surprises in one day what's next shark boy over there is actually a shark lady._

"What do you mean it wasn't really Sasuke?" Sakura couldn't help the giggle escape her mouth at the thought of Shark boy being Shark Lady.

"Nice to see you are happy again" Kisame said smiling

"My brother was under Orochimaru influence"

Sakuras face sadened

"Don't worry girly your stuck with us now well more accurately your stuck with Itachi over there" They both laughed, Itachi just gave a death stare to his partner

Kisame and Sakura talked for houres on random things not going to deeply into each others person lifes it went question asnwer question answer for the few houres.

"Who Is the hottest Akatsuki member?"

"Me, who else could pull this rob off honestly" Itachi snorted and Sakura laughed so hard she her knees began to buckle under her leaving Itachi to drag her up.

"Ok my turn hmm if that's how you want to play then who is hotter old sour puss over there or his brother Sasuke"

Itachi ears shot up curious on her answer

"Well Sasuke is cute and Itachi well he is he is _he is attached to me be careful what you say here Sakura you will be sleeping to close for comfort next to him tonight just say the truth _he is hot" Sakura looked at her feet kicking a bit of stone

Kisame laughed and really wanted to see Itachi's face at the moment

"Now it's my turn, why are you keeping me alive I mean you both could off killed me by now"

"We still can Sakura never forget your place with us" Itachi actually made eye contact with Sakura, his eyes they weren't as scary as she remembered them.

_Could I actually be getting use to them but they are Akatsuki the most fearful and heartless gang that ever lived and I'm unfortunately attached to the most deadliest, sleeping is going to be hard._

"Ahh no I cant, not now off all times why now" Sakura whispered, her hand applying pressure to her abdominals unfortunately for Itachi it was the same hand she was cuffed on so he was forced down 10cm from her stomach and his head 5cm from her chest.

"What now" Itachi said emotionless as always but a little redder then usual

"Did either of you two take health?"

"Oh" Itachi and Kisame said in unison

"Shit and you're attached to her Itachi" Kisame laughed at his partner

"We will set up camp here"

Kisame went to go look for firewood leaving Sakura and Itachi alone for the first night together.

A soft pink glow got Itachi's attention while Sakura put her hands on her pelvis trying to take the cramp away. She eased the pain and sat up.

Blushing Sakura turned away "What are you looking at?"

Itachi snapped out of his daze not even answering her question

Sakura sighed "I'm sorry I never intended on this I swear"

"You where coming with us anyway, this is just a lot more harder then the usual way"

"There is a usual way?"

"Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Oh" Sakura was startled by the laid back approach he had to such a devastating weapon

"Consider your self lucky" Itachi closed his eyes and rubbed them slowly with his free hand.

'_Yeah talk about blessing in disguise, I wonder if he is just tiered or his eyes are giving him trouble I have noticed that he seems to shut them for a few seconds like he was trying to focus them.' _

Kisame returned and saw Sakura's hand slowly elevating to Itachi's eyes he decided to go back in the bushes and let this play its own course.

"Your eyes there deteriorating, I've never seen such a thing in my life"

Itachi grabbed Sakura's free hand just inches from him face he examined it carefully before throwing it away like a used toy.

"I was only trying to help" Sakura was tired frustrated and home sick not to mention delusional helping a ruthless killer gain his eye site back. But that's not how Sakura saw it, she saw it as a human being in need of help and the good in her was to strong to ignore.

"I know I have to go"

"Ah hello did you forget that I'm chained to you"

Itachi just grouched and sat back down in a meditating stance. Sakura was forced to sit, the need to sleep was over tacking as her head made its way to the floor all she remembered seeing was two hands slowly placing her on the floor then surrendered by her dreams.

* * *

That's a little longer yey Please review. 


	5. Fighting is the first sign of love

Disclamier: Dont own Naruto nop sure dont.

* * *

Sakura awoke it was all dark she felt like she had been asleep for days. Her hopes where hight preying it was just a terrible nightmare and she never left her comfort of her own bed, but her back told her otherwise.

"Where am I?

"The village of thunder"

Well there goes my dream of it being one

"How long was I out?"

"2 days" Itachi dropped her carelessly onto the floor

"Where are you taking me?"

Itachi coldly asked "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Are you always so indirect you might as well talk in riddles?"

"The only reason why I'm so indirect is because you ask so many questions"

"Now you're not even making sense" Sakura's anger was just about to go over the edge

"You did say I should speak in riddles" That did it Sakura tried to walk away when a sharp pain hit her wrist and forced her to stop.

"Don't try and stop me"

This made Kisame laugh she thought that they where trying to stop her from leaving.

"I didn't try you are attached to me or did you not remember that"

_AHHHHH his arrogance its worse then Sasuke's _

"You just had to be in the way didn't you?"

"It isn't my fault you let off the smoke bomb"

"Oh so what it's entirely my fault"

"If I may interrupt" Kisame tried to step in "NO" Sakura shouted

Kisame mattered to himself "Fighting is the first sign of love"

They both heard this and looked away Kisame thought to himself _At least I managed to shut them up_

"Come on we have to keep moving" Itachi yanked Sakura hard as the moved on.

"Oh and another thing"

"What?" Itachi was getting annoyed playing these childish games with her

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Kisame" Sakura said bluntly sticking her nose up in the air and half turning towards Kisame, the cuffs wouldn't let her fully turn.

"I don't believe in the bull about fighting being the first sign of love"

"Really then what do you believe in please don't tell me love at first sight or maybe fairy tales or could it be your just waiting for knight in shining armour to come rescue you from these two bad guys" Itachi was smirking he knew he hit a nerve of hers.

"YES all of the above and I don't need a knight in shining armour to rescue me I can do it on my own"

Kisame laughed "You are doing a fine job so far, it's almost like you don't want to be rescued?"

"Whatever" Sakura began walking forwards ignoring the puzzled looks on both of their faces.

_Yeah Sakura the only reason why you don't need a knight in shining armour to rescue you is because he already did he rescued you and now you are attached._

Kisame's smirk grew at the interesting few weeks ahead of them.

* * *

There is going to be a sequel which iv already started to write and I'm doing it in chapters this time so it will be easier. DON'T forget to review 


End file.
